Archimedes Cleomedes (Elder Scrolls)
|hideb = yes |engv = |jpv = |other = |hidec = |aliases = |family name = |lineage = |race = Celtic |species = Human |homes = |settlement = |hold = |providence = |continent = |born = |died = |eras = |hided = |gender = Male |height = 175.26cm (5'9ft) |weight = |skin = |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |diseases = |birthsign = |blessing = |stone = |skills = |spells = |power = |shouts = |hidee = |class = |archetype = |weapons = |armors = |equipment = |groups = |allegiance = |friends = |loyalty = |followers = |relatives = |bounty = |battles = |borderBG = black |headerBG = black |imageBG = |lineBG = black |sectionBG = black |fieldBG = black |footerBG = black }} Archimedes Cleomedes is the central protagonist of , and one of the third protagonist overall in the 's play through. He's a Delian citizen who was taken to Tamriel during the Delian War. Biography Birth On the island-country of Delos in the city of Syracuse , his father Phidias was a veteran philosopher and astronomer. His father had a very special connection to magic. Phidias soon met a woman named Lysander , who is said to be a female Spartan from the enclaved cit-state of Sparta from Albion. During the Delian War, a conflict that erupted between Syracuse and Ionia , another city-state from the island of Alpha Bay, Lysander lead a military campaign against the Ionians during the battle of the Pacific, a division in Nirn's oceans that's between Delos and Ionia. During the war, Phidias was helping the female Spartan in navigating the oceans via the stars and starmapping routes. Unlike the Ionians who seem to lack in certain navigational fields, the Pacific Islands was able to be taken, and the battle waw victorius to the Delians. Finding the two, both Phidias and Lysander began to fall in love which they returned back to Delos and slept with each other, which convieved into a child. Pregnant, Lysander was able to get with permission from the League of Delos and the Delian Council. In her bed chambers Phidias stayed by her side and cared for her medical health with the Delian medical doctors and medical mages. However eight months later, the day Lysander was expected to give birth, Delos was under siege by a suprised Ionian attack. No time, Lysander was taken to a secured location in order to give birth which he fellow Spartan known as Leonardo Magister arrived in time to help. Leonardo then told Phidias that he needs to take the child away after she gives birth. Phidias questions the Spartans but Lysander told him that she rather have the child live and not be taken by the Ionians. Reluctantly agreeing, Phidias and Leonardo stayed guard as Lysander gave birth to their son Archimedes. After giving birth, Lysander however passed away due to complications in the birthing procedure, which the nurse gave the newborn to Phidias. Leonardo then told him a Spartan ship was over the side of Delos, which Phidias followed the Spartan, who defended him from Ionian soldiers. Reaching to the ship, Leonardo ordered the Hoplite s to set sail at full. The Hoplite Captain then asked what Leonardo would, and he responded he shall to help the Delians. Phidias saw his self-sacrifice and bravery and wished him luck and to not die before the ship began to return to Albion, with Leonardo responded saying saying that he doesn't need luck, and that Spartans never die. Abilities & Skills Telepathy: Archimedes is a telepath, using his telepathy in travels to easily communicate with his friends and allies. During the Skyrim Civil War, he would his telepathy to communicate with Imperial soldiers, allowing easier commandments as they enemy wont be able to hear. Telekinesis: Archimedes is able to perform basic degree and power with telekinesis, using to hold multiple small objects, scrolls and book. Eyes of the Majin: What sets him as unique compared to every spellcasters is he was born with the unique gift of a Majin, a legendary character in Delian belief who said to be born from and is one with the magical realm of Aetherious itself, the physical incarnate of the Aetherious. Archimedes has shown to perform at greater physical reactions with it on, capable of performing greater reflexes and dodging incoming sword strikes or even magic. He's capable of sensing other's magical force at will. Advanced Arcane Knowledge & Wisdom: Archimedes possess advanced knowledge in the arcane, and is highly wise. He's shown he's able to identify most magical pieces, relics and other objects at a glance, or inspecting the object. Wise to inform others, he has studied such fields of area for years and knows in great length in both Tamrielic and Albionian magical styles.